Water Runs Dry
by Jademagic
Summary: Hawkgirl has betrayed Green Lantern in a way no one ever thought was possible...
1. Talk

Disclaimer: I _did_ own it... I owned it all, I tell you! But those stupid lawyers took it all away!! 

A/N: I think that I have just redefined the meaning of a songfic….oh, yeah this is a challenge fic for Child-of-the-Dawn… 

*Talk*

**************************

**_We don't even talk anymore_**

**_We don't even know what we argue about_**

**************************

            John Stewart, a.k.a. the Green Lantern, tread slowly down the hall, his breathing seeming to be magnified by one hundred through the cold, empty, metal halls. He paused ever so slightly as he passed by a large window and cast a glance into the ever extending space outside. Heaving a large sigh, he continued on to his destination. When he reached it, he had half a mind to turn right back around and go back to his room, or maybe better, completely rethink the entire thing and go back home and never go back to the Watchtower again. His feet suddenly felt heavier than lead as he stepped into the room where the TV was already playing and somebody already occupied a seat.

            He didn't say one word to the figure, but sat down gruffly. The figure shifted uncomfortably. John felt his heart being torn. 

So she didn't even want to be in the same room as him?

            If anybody shouldn't want to speak to anyone, it should have been him to her. She had lied, and she had hurt him deeper than he had ever thought possible. But he had forgiven her, because he knew that if she could have done anything to prevent it, she would have; she had not purposely hurt him, and he was sticking to that.

            She got up to leave.

            "Wait," John said suddenly, getting up and standing behind her. Her wings had been drooping in that dejected way they did when she was upset. They tensed slightly as he put his hands on either of her shoulders, and John felt his heart burn yet again. 

            "What happened to us, Shy? You use to love the feel of my touch; now you cringe whenever I come within fifty feet of you; we used to talk about anything and everything, but now it's a miracle if you say so much as two words to me in an entire week. What the hell are we even arguing about anyway?" he told her softly, unable to trust himself with speaking any louder. She spun around on him angrily.

            "'What happened to us?'?!? After all those months you spent down there on Earth, you still haven't figured it out? You think this is so hard? Why can't you ever see what's in front of you? Why can't you see it's over? Why can't you see we have nothing left? Why can't you see what I did was unforgivable?" Her eyes were wet and she shook her head hard.

            "Dammit Shy, why do you have to be so pigheaded? Why can't _you_ see I already forgave you? Why can't you forgive yourself?" John gripped her shoulders a little harder.

            "You don't get it, do you? You just don't get it! It won't work! It will never work again! There's been too much damage done."

            "What makes you think that?" he asked, frowning slightly.

            "Do you even understand what I did? You could have been killed! And I didn't even care!"

            "Shy –-"

            "Just leave me alone, you arrogant, self-righteous little- arghh!" she groaned in frustration and stalked out of the door, ripping herself from John's grasp. 

            John stood for a little while in complete silence. It used to be so easy for them to communicate, but now…


	2. Feel

Disclaimer: 

Ishan: So…just to be curious…how long is this torture going to last?

Me:…..well, the fic is eight chapters long, so….

Ishan: WHAT?!?!?!

Me: ……..give and take a few hundred chapters…..

Ishan:….it's give _or _take.

Me: No, people always say 'give' and 'take'. I don't know why, but that doesn't change the fact it's only eight chapters.

Ishan: But people say give _or_ take.

Me: No, they say both.

Ishan: Yes, but they say 'give or take'.

Me: No, they say both….

*Feel*

************************__**

**_Don't even say 'I love you' no more_**

**_'Cause saying how we feel is no longer allowed_**

****

**********************

            Shayera rolled over in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. Even if she could, she wouldn't be able to stay that way very long. She'd grown too accustomed to sharing the bed, feeling John's hard muscled chest on her back, his comforting arms wrapped around her, his steady breathing beating down on her neck…

            Frustrated, she rolled over again, then decided to get something to drink. Throwing her legs over the bed, she opened her door with light _whoosh_ and hovered slightly above the floor so that her walking, light as it was, wouldn't wake anyone. 

            She moved through the halls slowly, passing first through her own wing that she shared only with John, then through the others' wing as she had to, to reach the kitchen. Throwing open the refrigerator door, she remembered bitterly how she and John would share late-night snacks that often ended up turning into nothing short of a field day and the semi-angry shouting of Wally or Diana, or sometimes even Clark, as they had woken them up with the noise. 

            Pouring a glass of milk, she looked around the cabinets for the stash of sugary cookies they tried so hard to keep away from Wally, but like J'onn's precious Oreos, Wally always managed to track them down…much to the annoyance of the others. That man _had_ to be part bloodhound or something.

            The cookies, once she found them and settled down at the breakfast bar, just didn't taste as good as they usually did. They left a bitter sweet taste in her mouth, the same kind she had many mornings when she'd eaten something unusually sweet the night before then emptied it into the toilet, recently. And the milk just didn't taste right either….

Giving up, she put back the cookies, poured out the rest of the milk, and floated back to her bedroom. But not before stopping at the door to John's bedroom and taking a look inside. He was sitting on one the side of his bed, bare shoulders moving slightly as if he might be crying, head bowed, hands holding his head as if he might have a terrible headache.

            If this had been about five months ago, she would have been in bed beside him, and he probably wouldn't be awake right then anyway. Even if he had, and he were actually upset, she would be sitting up with him, telling him how much she loved him, and everything would be all better, just like that.

            Or if it were her, he would be comforting her, letting her talk until she started feeling better, and then they would talk about how they felt, and then, corny as it sounded, everything would be perfect.

            Not anymore.

God, she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms pulling her close again, his breath whispering sweet things continuously into her ears, the constant attention she never tired of…

And, unbeknownst to her, she probably, no, almost definitely, could have had it all back, if only she were willing to listen…

            Sometimes they didn't give Wally all of his due credit, sadly, because Wally had been right.

            For once, he'd actually been right when he said that the two people who loved each other the most were too damn stubborn…and in predicting that that would be their undoing.

            But hadn't he also said that fixing everything, and mending what they had, if not making it better than before, was simply a matter of their character?

            But more than anything, right then, she wanted so much to run in there, and cuddle up beside him, and tell him that she loved him, and hear him say how he felt too.

But that wasn't allowed anymore…


	3. Work

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to announce that the most excellent person in the world, Jademagic does _not_ own the Justice League

JL Kids: ::cheer wildly::

Me: I didn't say anything about not owning _you_…

Ishan: GIVE ME A BREAK!!!

*Work*

***********************__**

****

**_Some people work things out_**

**_And some just don't know how to change_**

****

*********************

            She slipped off the gown and began pulling her customary green pants, then her yellow top before sliding her feet into her shoes and pulling back the diving curtains and telling a just finished cleaning up Batman he could turn around now.

            She carefully avoided his gaze as she grabbed her mace and prepared to stand up and leave the med bay. Batman firmly but gently pushed her back to the bed and gave her the infamous Batglare. He looked at her for a little while, then resumed pacing around the room, his brows furrowed in deep thought. Right outside, Wally was pacing too, but he was moving so fast he was little more than a bright red blur.

            Batman stopped right in front of her and glared harder. Breathing deeply, he asked the question that had been eating away at him.

            "Are you even going to tell –"

            "That is none of your business," she interrupted through gritted teeth. Batman actually looked exhausted, and his eyes, even under the cowl, held uncharacteristic worry.

"Everything that happens here is my business. I make a point of it, in case you haven't noticed, _detective_."

"And you wonder why you have so many problems," she chuckled.

Another glare. 

Even harder than last one. 

It would have almost been funny, the way they were glaring at each other, had it been under any other conditions.

 "Look, I'm just concerned; he at least has a right to know, don't you think?" he nearly ground out the words after staring for almost a complete minute.

"I know _I_ sure as hell do," Wally said in an indignant huff from where he leaned against the wall. He'd gotten bored waiting for Batman to wear her down and decided to intervene himself.

"Isn't that just too bad?" Shayera asked comically. Without another word, she pushed past both a protesting Wally and Bruce before staggering out into the hall and down to the TV room. Maybe she could get a little piece and quiet…

"Hawkgirl? Is that you?"

Great. The Princess was already in the room, laying on the couch and watching some movie or another.

She was too tired to get back to her room (that was happening a lot nowadays, she found annoyingly). Diana's small son was curled up next to her, small chubby hand gripping a teddy bear, cute little mouth open slightly, lids with long, dark lashes, closed over his blue eyes…and suddenly, Shayera felt no longer mad, but amazingly blissful from looking at the precious kid.

"What did Bruce say?" Diana asked easily before passing her a pillow to lie on. Just like that, Diana had made her mad yet again, though the fury was now doubled.

Shayera first adjusted herself so that she could see the TV with minimum effort and she was in the most comfortable position possible before answering.

"He said I should tell him. Personally, I don't think it's any of his damn business." Shayera sneered slightly.

"Bruce, or –"

"Who else?" Shayera queried as if Diana had not added anything else. "He says that we should work it out together."

Diana sat and contemplated this thought for a little while, gently running a hand through her son's dark locks. Stealing a glance, Shayera was suddenly filled with so much happiness that she almost, **_almost _**, forgot why she was mad. She almost felt like crying, as a matter of fact.

"Maybe you should."

Shayera turned sharply on her and actually chuckled after glaring hard at the Princess for a moment. Her wrath was back (**_yet again_**)…… at _triple_ fold.

Shayera laughed bitterly. "Let me tell you something I've learned about people –some people they can, and do, work things out, but some, they'll just never know, or learn, how to change…" Shayera turned back to the TV, the conversation finished as far as she was concerned.

Diana frowned. Maybe it wasn't just humans who didn't always know how to change…


	4. Wait

Disclaimer:  Breaking news! I own Justice League! Whoohoo! Eat your heart out, Bruce Timm….

*Wait*

*******************

**_Let's not wait 'till the water is dry_**

**_We might watch our whole lives pass us by_**

**_Let's not wait till the water is dry_**

**_We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives_**

**_Don't do it baby_**

****

********************

            John sat, staring into space; literally. His grandmother, rest her soul, had a saying that she was forever telling him, her sweet, procrastinating grandson.

            He could still hear her sweet voice, booming and loud on his ears, so rich and always so comforting to him, especially after his parents had died: _'John, if you wait until the water runs dry, then what's the point of going to the river?'_

            He chuckled slightly. How many times had he heard _that_ in his lifetime? 

It seemed like everyday since the day he was born. It was something he lived by.

If you waited until it was too late, then what? You have nothing. If you waited until it was too late anyways, then it must not have been that important in the first place, right? That was usually the way it went with him.

            But not this time.

            This was probably the most important thing ever in his life. There was no question. This was definitely something that deserved doing right away.

            The real question was whether or not he was going to wait until it was too late.

            Sighing, he turned back to his suddenly unappetizing dinner. Why had Clark forced them into having a dinner, all together around the table? Nobody ever ate with anybody else, unless it was a special occasion. He could only remember three dinners that he had ever shared with other members of the League; (excluding dinners with Wally, because then, Flash had been Wally West, John Stewart's best friend, not the Green Lantern's fellow Leaguer) and only once had it been with the entire League.

            He involuntarily cringed as he remembered a Christmas supper, not long ago, that he thought would have been one of the things in his memory that would always signify a good time in his life.

            Now, though, it meant a pain that ran deeper than the vast space outside the thick walls of the Watchtower.

            He glanced around the table. 

            Clark.

            Bruce.

            Diana.

            Lois.

            All of them had already acted. They had said and acted on (in their opinion, at least) the most important thing they would ever do in their lives…

The same thing he couldn't do; yet he called them rookies.

            _They_ were the rookies?

            Then why was Clark talking, almost singing, happy as a lark, to an equally as happy Diana and Lois, and a real, live happy Bruce?

            If they were the rookies, then why was it Bruce's eyes, that were solid blue, ice cold stone, were so soft and happy and open as he bounced his tiny son, a perfect mirror image of his father, dark broodings included already?

            If they were the rookies, then why was it that Clark looked so comfortable holding his little son, and his daughter looked so at peace lying beside her older brother in her father's arms as their mother pushed a strand of hair out of her son's face?

            If they were the rookies, then why was it that Wally was actually calm for once, just because his small twins were peacefully laying (for once), their strawberry-blond hair tousled around their heads, cute enough for Wally, the Fastest-Man-Alive to slow down and enjoy life?

            It seemed that only one who didn't understand it, the only one who was waiting until the water ran dry; the only _real_ rookie in this ball game was him….


	5. Deny

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the new patented way to write songfics…so _I_ can sue _you,_ but _they_ can't sue _me_.

Ishan: You're bloody brilliant.

Me: Thank you.

Ishan: It's called sarcasm.

AN: Before I give you the chapter you've all been waiting for, I'd like to thank all of you! You guys give me the inspiration to write. I love being able to share my thoughts and ideas, and I love listening to _your_ thoughts and ideas and viewpoints even more! _You_ guys make me want to write. So, I write!

            **Ok, since so many people have been asking so many questions, I think I will take the time out to answer those that will not ruin this entire storyline (Prophet and When Worlds Collide included) and to just plain chat ::shuffles through reviews importantly::**

**Angelic Temptress: First, thank you so much! You're really uplifting, too! Um, to answer your previous question: not exactly; it's my take on 'Starcrossed', as is 'Prophtet' (it's too complicated to explain right now), but...yeah...**

**DS: Everything happens in time, and you will indeed find out in time (next chapter or two, if I remember correctly); I can't tell you point-blank, however, or it'll ruin the effect (which I am very set on, by the way; it's an obsession, so sorry if it gets on anybody's nerves, but I can't help it).**

**Chrblack****: About…four years ago, around the same time as Lois had Richard (1), but this particular little tyke it only barely three ('Prophet'). Once again, can only be fully understood if the story is read. That's all I can say. I'm trying to slowly introduce the JL brats- er, _children _instead of writing these lengthy descriptions in the middle of the stories. Remember, everything happens in time…As for the secret, once again, all will be explained in the next couple of chapters.**

**Magical*Me5: He's got an older brother, too… see (1) for a little bit more. And yes, just like in 'Rules of Attraction', it's Flash/Linda. I'm a sucker for classics…(to a certain extent, that is). As for our favorite little bird- er hawk, read on! As for background, I'm afraid that I must refer you to another section. Press one now to go to 'Prophet'; press two now to go to 'When Worlds Collide'; press three now to access X-men Evolution fics. ::Ishan interrupts: ****_Warum_****_ baten Sie sie, zu jenne zu gehen fics?!? Dieses ist JL, sich erinnern?_**** Me: English, please; these people probably don't speak German, because I know _I _sure as heck don't…_Nicht__ sehr gut, ist das…_::**

****

**Ellie E.T.: I don't believe in character bios on OCs, so I'm afraid you'll have to let them grow on you. I'll try and be a little more descriptive for a clearer picture, though.**

**(Me: ::looks confusedly at reviews and double checks three time:: Hey, Ishan, are you sure this is right? ::waves blue review sheet around a couple of times before it is snatched::**

**Ishan: ::takes look at review:: Isn't that that author who was working on that excellent Rovan?)**

**Raniatlw****: Aren't you in the wrong section?!?! Just joking, but before we get to this, what the heck is up with 'Absence'? Have you and Kaos27 taken a _leave_ of absence and gone AWOL or something? (again, just joking…partially). 'Closure' is starting up, so, I'm back on the ball with my Evo fics, thankfully. Here's the deal; you update that exquisite Rovan, I'll be sure to try every trick in the book to use the computer to update my stories, JL and Evo both. Deal?**

**Sailor Christian: Well, why ever not? More into HGF? If so, you should check out sardonicsmiley. If not, check out Angelic Temptress for more HGGL fluff. Hurrah! I'm glad I've caught the interest of someone who normally doesn't like this. Does that mean I'm doing all right? Since you're not all that into HGGL, it would sort of be pointless for you read the other fics to find out about the kids, huh? In order from oldest to youngest (present time, WRD): Richie, Bryant, Raven, ****Colton****, Christina. Two are missing, and I can't tell you who they are because that would mess it up for everyone else. Once again, sadly, the entire effect of this series. As for Flash, see the answers to Magical*Me5.**

**Sardnoicsmiley****: Are you still alive, girl? I haven't heard from you since the second chapter of 'Ashes, Ashes'. That 'Elements' things still stands, you know. Where's the next part? I'll explain more sooner if you explain more, yes?**

************************************

*Deny*

***********************

**_Now they can see the tears in our eyes_**

**_But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts_**

****

***********************

            Shayera tried to stop the hot, searing tears that rolled slowly down her red cheeks, but it was impossible. It was just too much to bear.

            She had made it quite clear that she didn't want to talk to him, and he had backed down, not saying another word about it.

            That was what stung the most, probably.

            He hadn't made another attempt since she had screamed at him the last time.

            She heard footsteps on the floor, but she didn't look up.

            "Aunty?" asked a small voice.

            She brushed away the tears and lifted the small boy up.

            "Yes?" she asked in an almost control voice.

            "Why you were crying?" he asked plainly.

            Four year olds always get right to the chase about something, don't they? Shayera wasn't exactly sure how to respond… Nothing wrong with the truth…. was there?

            "Was it about Uncle?" He used his pudgy little thumb to wipe away a tear that had begun slipping unnoticed from her wet eyes. Problem solved. And she hadn't had to say one word…yet.

"Daddy says that four year olds always know things like that," he stated proudly, giving her smile that made him look so much like his Boy Scout father, it was laughable. "Don't you love Uncle?"

            Shayera looked back to the little boy sitting in her lap. "Why do you ask?"

            "Because Uncle loves you."

            "Who told you that?" Shayera asked, her eyebrows raising under her mask.

            "Nobody, really. But Uncle acts different when you're around," he told her before snuggling close and directing his dark eyes to the playing television.

            "What do you mean?" Now she was confused, and his five minute attention span wasn't helping one little bit.

            He yawned widely before answering. Definitely almost bedtime. "I don't know; like when….just us are there, he's ….distant!" His eyes brightened as his sudden ability to describe it to her. "Like,… his eyes is strange; like painting… people's eyes. They're not really real. But then, when you're there, it's different. His voice ….doesn't sound tired no more. It just seems sad. Like when I …..lost my bear. It's like he's being….I think Daddy said he's being ….torn from the inside out." Yawning even more, the boy's lids slowly began to close and he snuggled closer. 

            "Aunty? Daddy says that he hears you cry sometimes, and that sometimes, he hears Uncle cry, too. And that,….you keep ….   'nying that you….love each other….I hear you sometimes, too, and…I don't like…hearing you guys cry…." He was almost snoring now, so Shayera took him to his room and tucked her 'nephew' in. "No more cryin', …right?" 

            Four years were also always honest about things they saw; everything was always so plain and simple to them, even if it seemed so damn complicated to everyone else.

            But how could he ever forgive her? What she had done…she really needed to sit down just to count all the ways she had betrayed him.

1. When she wondered upon the Thanagarian camp, she had helped to hide them.

2. She'd nursed them all back to help, even Katar, the very person she'd been running from.

3. She'd let Katar believe that her desperate run from Thanagar (and ultimately, him) had been nothing more than a terrible accident.

4. She'd let Katar believe, even worse, that she was running back to his arms.

5. She'd blindly and stupidly given them the very foundation on which the Justice League worked and operated… Had she really been so stupid as to believe that he was simply looking for some way to return to Thanagar?

6. Because of her, they'd all gotten caught…Bruce, and J'onn, Diana, Clark, sweet, cute, laughable Wally…even John…

But she'd made the ultimate sacrifice to get them back, right? She'd fought beside the Justice League, beside Wally (who for once, didn't see one thing funny in the entire situation), beside the suddenly more reclusive Bruce, the slightly wavering Diana, a more concerned J'onn, the more tedious Clark, but worst of all….

John. Who still fought as if it had never happened, still willing to die for her…the same thing that scared her so damn much…

Shayera was now completely hysterical. 

Too much. It was all too much.

The words of her 'all-knowing-'nephew' came back to her.

_"Daddy_ _says that he hears you cry sometimes, and that sometimes, he hears Uncle cry, too... you keep ….   'nying that you….love each other"_

Were they all hearing her wake up in the middle of the night, screaming, crying? They had to; if they didn't they'd have to be worse than deaf… Did even the youngest in the League, Wally's little twins, know that she was having nightmares, every night, so real that she felt almost as if having Dr. Destiny make her believe that she was being buried alive in that horrible, small, closed box would be as good, if not better, as a walk in the park?

Did they know that she was quite aware that whenever she was screaming, Bruce, Clark, Wally,_ and_ J'onn had to hold back John from running to her because that would only make things worse?

"…._I don't like hearing you guys cry…"_

What was really the problem here? That she no longer loved John, for being so damn forgiving about everything and willing to put his life on the line for her even after she was perfectly willing to kill him and the rest, too? Even if he knew what Bruce kept begging her to tell him?

            Or was the problem that she kept _telling_ herself that she was willing to kill them all; that she kept _telling _herself that she no longer loved him?...


	6. Hide

Disclaimer: Yes, I own the X-men….

Ishan: This is Justice League, remember? You're not dealing with Kevin and everybody else right now…

Hide

**_Well, maybe that's a pain we can't hide_**

**_'Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart_**

****

            "John?" Wally looked at his best friend and frowned.

            "Yeah?" John looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night, a theory of Wally's that was supported by the dark bags under his eyes.

            Two simultaneous yells from the very restless and red-faced twins prevented anything more from being said.

            "Want me to watch them? Tough being a single parent, huh?"

            Wally sat down beside John, one energetic child clamped tightly on either leg. He lifted them up into their playpen before answering.

            "Well, I did, but now I kinda want to talk to you about something, now…" John's eyes flashed slightly, and he got up to leave. He wasn't all that comfortable anymore.

            "John," The blur halted in front of John, a pleading look in his eyes. "John, man, do you really think you're hiding this from everyone?" John glared at the younger man, but sat back down and crossed his arms in a childish manner.

            "That's a _little _better." Wally sat beside him. He sighed. This was not going to be easy to talk about. "Look, I know that you're hurt. What she did –"

"This has nothing to do with what she did," John replied in a very quiet voice. It was the worst voice that anyone could hear. It was soft, quiet, calm,…and dangerous…

Not to mention, enough to scare the hell out of Batman.

"Yeah, well, she's doing _something_, and we all know that's it's tearing the both of you apart."

As if to demonstrate this, each of the twins held up a book and ripped a page, then laughed in that bubbly way that made Bruce's heart melt, their blues eyes shining with something close to secrecy, strawberry-blond curls flying all over their head.

"We've been apart since she decided –"

"To betray the League?" Wally put in, and got a severe glance from John in response. Who had ever thought that there was a glare that was worse the Batman's?

"No. Since she decided that I would never forgive her." John looked down.

"I don't get; I thought she got that I loved her; that I always have, that I do, that I always will. I guess she just didn't love me as much as I thought."

            Wally winced. He could feel the pain emitting from John. He laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. The twins had busied themselves with climbing out of the playpen on their chubby, dimple kneed legs, and when their dad picked them up, they climbed onto John, pudgy arms and fingers finding their way around his neck.

            "Un…wle…" they babbled.

            "Still haven't said their first words?" John asked. _Any_ other subject was better than this one.

            "You'd think that me being their dad, they would pick up fast." Wally smiled his stupid impish grin.

            "The fact that you're their dad is exactly the reason they _aren't_ picking up fast." John laughed in spite of himself; it _is_ sort of hard to feel bad when two cute kids have taken residence on your lap and are babbling in your ear. The twins laughed too, and Wally's face began to slowly turn the same crimson shade as his usual wardrobe.

            Wally didn't respond though, because the twins had just said something.

            Something that he and John could understand and that made sense; and it wasn't just one word.

            They looked up at their uncle, mouths open in big smiles, blue eyes twinkling.

Unsteadily, the boy stood haphazardly on one of John's legs, arms still wrapped around his neck and said clearly, "Unwle love Auny…" 

The girl stood similarly to her brother and finished the beginning of his first sentence. "An Auny wuvs Unwle." They then planted twin kisses on John's cheek and laughed happily as they let themselves fall to the couch, socked feet kicking the air.


	7. Hurt

Disclaimer: To the creators of Marvel and the all wonderful X-men….ooops. ::quickly turns through large stack of papers labeled 'Plan to Take Over Cartooning World' :: Huh, would you look at that? I have the wrong plan for totalitarian over a cartoon...Christina, the '_X-Men'_ dictatorship plans should be filed somewhere with Marvel, not DC Comics, and the '_Teen Titans'_ should be …oh, put it with _Inuyasha_ and _Yu Yu Hakusho_ and the rest of the anime, and put….

A/N: Do not make any assumptions until the next chapter…you have been warned….

MagicalMe5: Now hold your horses; I never said that…oh, and you are as of right now no longer allowed to ask questions ::tries to maintain a straight face, but fails horribly:: Naw, that's all right! I like it when people reading my stories think about them and put them together. Know sure as heck I can't and I wrote them…tell me if you figure it out…(just joking, of course…)

Stelok, Cool Cat 96: a little late to the party, but better late than never, huh? Welcome, newcomers, to the beginning of an epic series…if I could keep off of grounding long enough to update all of it, that is…

Speaking of which, despite the fact that it's impolite to ask a lady's age, whoever guesses closest to how old I am…will get a prize. How's that sound?

Ishan: Not going to answer that….

* * *

Hurt

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Why do we hurt each other?_**

**_Why do we push love away?_**

**__**

**__**

* * *

****

"Come on, say it for me, huh?" Wally zoomed from one twin to another; the children, however, couldn't be less interested in what their father was trying to do.

"Oh, for crying out loud –"

"Flash, why is it so important that they say that certain thing again? They're saying a lot more than that already; look," Diana bent down to the small boy who looked up from playing with the blocks in his playpen beside his sister. "Who am I?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Aunydan!" he laughed.

"And who's that?" she asked the small girl, pointing to Bruce who was actually out of the shadows for once as he tried to keep his son from bouncing around the room.

"Unwleba!" she laughed.

Clark turned to Wally who was still pacing and gave him a wide Boy Scout grin. "You see? They're saying plenty!"

"Unwleduper!" the twins screeched as they heard Clark speaking.

Clark shook his head slightly, amused, then turned to Shayera who was standing back away from the group gathered around the talking twins.

"Aunty?"

Shayera looked down to her 'niece' who was gazing up at her.

She bent down to her and pulled her close. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you 'cited?" she asked, her eyes lit with wonder.

"About the twins finally talking?" Shayera looked back at the small raven haired girl, her dark eyes shining with secrecy. The little girl could see over Shayera's shoulder, so she saw who was slowly walking up behind her.

And if she said exactly the right thing…her two year old mind was carefully planning it out…

"Yes, I guess I am excited about the twins finally talking –"

"No! 'bout _yours_! You tell Uncle, wight? Everybody happy again?" The girl was looking at her innocently, but her brain was working on more mischievous ideas than Wally's could possibly comprehend.

Shayera was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Auny wuvs Unlwe…" chanted Wally's son.

"Unwle love Auny…" chanted his sister.

That should have been their clue; Wally had been trying to get them to say that since yesterday, but they'd only said it twice, and both times had been when…

Clark had heard his daughter and decided to interrupt right then. "She's asking have you told-" Clark stopped short as he quickly shut his mouth and began again. "I mean, she's asking are you excited about _your_ baby?"

Shayera slowly looked up at him, anger hovering slightly behind a much stronger emotion in her eyes; she had ears; her mind was in perfect working condition. "I told you, I'll tell him, just not right now…" Shayera's voice shook with each word. She was _not_ about to be tricked into this.

"Tell who what?"

Shayera paled visibly from the voice behind her. The owner of the voice looked around the now silent parties, frozen in their spots, even Bruce's son bringing his escape attempt to a grinding halt. Shayera got up and pushed past the questioning John, back to her room.

"What the hell is it you're not telling me?" The death voice was back again, carrying those words after an unearthly silence that lasted for what seemed like forever, and so quiet, even Clark had to strain to hear it, and he didn't like it one bit if the cringe was anything to judge by.

John looked around at the guilty, un-answering faces, then headed after the running Shayera. Using his ring to unlock the door, he entered the room and sat beside her, taking her in his arms as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Shy, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" In his mind, he realized that these were stupid questions that he already knew the answer to and was relieved that the light hadn't been turned on yet and that it was rather difficult for him to turn red. "When were you planning on telling me?" John asked, and then mentally cursed himself for asking yet _another_ dumb question of the overemotional Shayera he was holding. He gently shushed her crying and finally, after a few minutes the tears had almost subsided. John looked at her face carefully, the question he really wanted to ask still in his eyes as he flipped on the lights.

"On the eve of its birth," she finally chuckled slightly as John gently wiped away the tears. She was wondering how she could manage to joke at a time like this, but then decided that some of her mood swings (which she had tried to be _very _careful about when John was near) had been a lot more radical…she was sure that they were going to have to get psychiatric treatment for J'onn…

"Really now?" John raised his eyebrows in a mock surprised manner, but his eyes were on fire, the light dancing excitedly in his unnatural green eyes, his lips twitching, itching to pull themselves into a wide smile.

"No; I wasn't sure when I was going to tell you…" her voice trailed off and she looked away. "I'm sorry; I just keep hurting you over and over…."

His eyes were now shining for a different reason. He wanted to ask. He _had_ to ask.

"Is it…his?" He gulped before he finished the question as if something was physically blocking him from saying anything else. Shayera avoided his gaze as she let the gears turn in her head. She wanted to tell him, but…

If she answered yes…did that mean he would leave again? Or would he stay only if she said no? She wanted to know that he would stay, because of _her_, but….

Why the hell did she have to fall in love with such a Casanova?

She didn't answer, but continued to look away, and he immediately took her in his arms again and planted soft kisses in her hair between talking. "I'm sorry…don't worry….we'll stop hurting each other, we'll figure something out, but you have to stop pushing me away first…. Shy; I'm sorry; I should have notice _something_ sooner… I should have _talked_ to you sooner…. But it's all right now; promise… it doesn't matter… we'll figure something out …together, and that's a promise…"

* * *

….and….finis! For those you who want the next part of this story, I direct your attention to Prophet. For those of you who would like to wait until that story is over for chapter eight, ….see you sometime next school year….

Thank you all for your support during the course of this! That's the reason I kept writing, you know; writers' block can be a real pain in the…backside, to keep the rating down…


End file.
